Momentos, pensamientos y reflexiones
by KyuremKing
Summary: A lo largo de los años han reído y han llorado pero ahora es momento de que continúen con sus vidas. Quién sabe lo que pasara o que nuevas experiencias tendrán.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene alguno spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "….."**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Asta**

Oscuridad

Era todo lo que Asta podía ver. Un abismo de oscuridad sin fin, pero el continúo caminando a través del abismo.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien ha venido." Una voz profunda dijo con un toque de burla.

"Si, soy yo." Asta le dijo a la voz.

"¿A qué has venido?" La voz parecía extrañada por la presencia de Asta en ese lugar.

"He venido a despedirme." Asta dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo dices?" La voz dijo curiosa.

"Desde que te conocí tu siempre quisiste mi cuerpo y a lo largo de los años hemos luchado muchas veces, pero eso llega hoy a su fin." Asta dijo con confianza.

"¡Ja...jaja...jajajaja!, yo siempre he estado a tu lado, te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿de verdad piensas que puedes librarte de mí tan fácilmente?" La voz dijo con burla al mismo tiempo que se revelaba un ser de gran altura completamente negro con grandes garras.

Pero Asta no fue intimidado por el demonio ante él y simplemente dijo. "Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, he crecido, he madurado y tengo muchas cosas por hacer de ahora en adelante así que esto es un adiós.

"¡Me necesitas, tú...!

"¡Asta!" La voz de una mujer vino de alguna parte interrumpiendo al demonio.

"¿Noelle?, vaya creo que ya es hora de irme, hasta nunca." Asta dijo dándose la vuelta.

"¡Tu cuerpo me pertenece, sin mi tú no eres nadie! El demonio le gritó, pero Asta empezó a caminar alejándose del demonio.

Mientras caminaba un grimorio negro con un trébol de 5 hojas apareció delante de Asta haciendo que este se detuviera y volviese a hablar al demonio con calma.

"Licht lo dijo hace años este grimorio no es suyo, no es tuyo... Es mío." Entonces el grimorio igual que había aparecido, desapareció.

Asta alzó sus brazos al aire y dijo. "Esta es mi mente..." Y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón añadió. "Y este es mi cuerpo"

Asta continuó caminando sin detenerse, sin mirar al demonio... el solo se alejó.

"¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! ¡Me necesitas! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!" Las garras del demonio se lanzaron hacia Asta, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo la oscuridad del lugar desapareció siendo sustituida por luz y el demonio se desvaneció.

...

"¡Asta!¡Asta! ¡Te juro que como no te despiertes te lanzaré un _**Kairyū no Hōkō**_ a la cara!" Una mujer de cabello plateado le decía a un chico de cabello grisáceo, que estaba inconsciente.

La mujer abrazó el cuerpo del chico y le gritó al oído. "¡Despiértate de una vez, como noble de la casa Silva te ordeno que te despiertes plebeyo enano!

"Noelle tranquilízate, el solo necesita tiempo." El espíritu del agua Undine, le dijo a la mujer.

"¡No voy a tranquilizarme, como se atreve a desmayarse sin previo aviso!" La mujer le dijo al espíritu.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer notó como el cuerpo en sus brazos empezaba a moverse y escucho la voz del chico. "Noelle tu pelo me hace cosquillas."

La mujer separó al chico de ella y observó como le sonreía antes de volver a abrazar con más fuerza al chico.

"¡Como te atreves a preocuparme de esa forma!" Fijo mientras empezaba a llorar en el hombro del chico.

Asta le devolvió el abrazo y preguntó. "¿Lo conseguimos?"

"Lo conseguimos" Dijo Noelle mientras deshacía el abrazo.

Ambos observaron la destrucción a su alrededor, las casas y el castillo de la ciudad principal del reino de la Pica estaban en ruinas. Magos heridos eran sanados por otros y las banderas de los reinos Trébol, Corazón y Diamante ondeaban juntas al viento. Los tres reinos unidos habían conseguido vencer a los magos del reino Pica y destruir a los demonios que habitaban en él.

"Noelle, Asta dejad que os cure." Mimosa dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

"Cura primero a Noelle." Dijo Asta.

"¿Como dices?, pero si tú eres el que está peor, Mimosa ignora lo que dijo y empieza con él." Noelle replicó.

"Puedo curaros a los dos al mismo tiempo, así que acostaos y dejadme hacer mi trabajo." Mimosa dijo mientras convocaba su _**Himeyu no Hanagoromo**_ y empezaba a curarlos.

Los dos se sonrojaron por esto, pero hicieron lo que les dijeron mientras mantenían las manos juntas y miraban al cielo despejado.

"Si me disculpáis iré a ver cómo está mi querida Lolopetika." Undine dijo y se marchó a buscarla.

"Ya he terminado, pero no os mováis yo tengo que ir a curar más personas, nos vemos luego." Mimosa se fue a continuar con su trabajo.

Asta y Noelle se habían quedado solos, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Asta apretó la mano de Noelle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Noelle giró el cuello para mirar a Asta.

"Noelle, yo... quería decirte que... me alegro de que estés a mi lado." Entonces Asta giró su cuello para mirar a Noelle y le sonrió.

"¿¡QUE!?"

* * *

**Himeyu no Hanagoromo: **Vestido floral de recuperación

**Kairyū no Hōkō: **Rugido del dragón del mar

**Bueno, esto es lo primero que he publicado, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, aunque sea corto.**

**Planeo hacer más capítulos para otros personajes. Y tengo otros fanfics que tengo que revisar y hacer más largos esos capítulos.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de consejo y crítica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Yuno**

25 años desde que había sido abandonado en la puerta de la iglesia, 10 años desde que había recibido su grimorio, 5 años desde que el reino de la Pica había sido vencido y 3 años desde que se convirtió en Rey Mago.

Desde entonces Yuno había vivido muchas cosas diferentes, había conocido a muchas personas, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos y se había hecho muy fuerte.

Hace 2 años el había sido nombrado Rey Mago, hace 2 años el sueño por el que había luchado durante la mayor parte de su vida, un sueño por el que había luchado con su amigo y hermano Asta se había cumplido. Y fue hace 2 años que se dio cuenta de que el nunca había querido ser Rey Mago y de que la mayoría de las personas no querían que el se convirtiese en Rey Mago.

Recordaba la cara de todos los que se encontraban allí, la tranquila pero triste sonrisa del rejuvenecido Julius, la cara sin interés de la mayoría los capitanes de orden, la cara de los integrantes de las ordenes que lo miraban como si no se lo mereciese y la cara molesta de Damnatio. La cara sin emociones de la reina del reino Corazón Lolopetika, la cara enfadada del nuevo rey del reino de Diamante Mars, la cara orgullosa de la hermana Lilly y también la del padre, la cara de los niños del orfanato que parecían pensar "(¿Por qué no es Asta el que está allí?)". La cara de su hermano Asta que no mostraba ninguna emoción. Y la asquerosa y enferma sonrisa del rey Kira.

Todos pensaban que no se lo merecía y él no podía culparlos porque tenían razón. ¿Qué había logrado el?... ¡NADA!. Había sido escogido por la Orden del Amanecer Dorado… ¡y que! Asta había sido elegido por la Orden de los Toros Negros y había conseguido que pasara de ser la peor a la mejor.

Él tenía un espíritu elemental y un grimorio con un trébol de 4 hojas… ¡y que! Asta tenía un grimorio de 5 hojas con más de 500 años que había pertenecido al antiguo líder de los elfos y había derrotado a un demonio por sí solo.

Se había convertido en el capitán del Amanecer Dorado a los 19 años, pero solo después de la ejecución de su antiguo capitán… Asta se había convertido en el capitán de los Toros Negros a los 18 años después de que su antiguo capitán decidiese que el era lo suficiente maduro y responsable como para ocuparse de la orden y el antiguo capitán todavía había seguido luchando en las diferentes batallas que tuvieron.

El solo era el chico al que se le había dado todo, mientras que Asta era el que se había esforzado y había logrado cosas increíbles.

Fue Asta el que junto con su Orden recolectó las Masekis, fue Asta el que se hizo amigo del actual rey del reino de Diamante, fue Asta el que salvó a la reina del reino de Corazón de su maldición.

Asta era respetado por los capitanes, era el que jugaba con niños pequeños que vivían en orfanatos y fue Asta el que consiguió que Damnatio admitiese haber estado equivocado sobre su juicio y reconociese a Asta como alguien importante para el reino.

La única razón por la que se había convertido en Rey Mago era por el poco poder político que le quedaba al rey Kira después de que Damnatio ascendiese al trono. Esa morsa había conseguido que varios nobles votasen por Yuno y no por Asta con la excusa de que alguien sin poder mágico no intimidaría lo suficiente, lo que provocó que Yuno ganase por un único voto.

Pero lo peor fue cuando Asta se acercó a él después de que fuese proclamado Rey Mago. El esperaba que Asta le atacara, le gritase, renegase de el como amigo, rival y hermano… el habría preferido 1 millón de veces cualquiera de esas cosas a lo que hizo Asta… el se acercó y le dijo…

"Te lo mereces, sé que lo harás bien, felicidades"

Y después se alejó dejando que nobles se acercasen a él y le impidiesen hablar con Asta.

"(¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!) Él era incapaz de comprender porque Asta había dicho eso… al menos hasta el día de hoy.

La razón de porque había podido comprenderlo se hallaba sobre su escritorio, era una carta con un sobre de color blanco, en el interior de la carta se podía observar la letra de Asta, que había mejorado con los años y tenía 2 sellos al final de esta, el sello negro de los Toros negros que solo el capitán de la orden podía usar y el sello de la casa Silva que solo un miembro de la casa Silva podía usar.

Asta se había convertido en miembro de la casa Silva hace 2 años después de su boda con Noelle Silva, todavía podía recordar las veces que Asta se había escondido en la base del Amanecer Dorado (con la ayuda de Mimosa) debido a que Nozel Silva había decidido ocuparse personalmente de la educación necesaria que Asta necesitaba debido a su cercana boda. Por el bien de su Orden el actual capitán después de que Yuno se convirtiese en el Rey Mago, Langris había entregado a Asta todas las veces que Nozel vino a buscarlo.

Había leído tantas veces la carta que sería capaz de recitarla de memoria, dicha carta decía así:

**Hey Yuno, hacía tiempo que no te escribía una carta, ya que siempre nos vemos en las reuniones y todo eso.**

**Tenía que contarte algo bastante personal, pero como siempre estás hasta arriba de trabajo decidí escribir una carta. Verás…**

**¿¡Noelle está embarazada. ¿No es genial?!**

**Si pudieses ver la sonrisa en mi cara en este momento pensarías que soy idiota o algo así. **

**Todavía no hemos pensado mucho en nombres ya que acabamos de enterarnos, pero Noelle dejó en claro que si nacía niña tenía que llamarse Acier. Si nace niño bueno… la verdad es que le mande una carta a la hermana Lilly y ella me recomendó el nombre de Uriel, significa Él es luz.**

**Creo que es un buen nombre y a Noelle también le gustó, pero seguiremos pensando. Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, muy pocas personas lo saben y por ahora queremos mantenerlo en secreto para que sea una sorpresa.**

**Adiós nos veremos pronto.**

**Asta**

Gracias a esta carta Yuno había podido comprenderlo todo. Asta nunca lo había considerado un rival, para Asta él solo había sido un escalón que había superado hace años, concretamente el día que lo salvó.

Mientras que Asta era feliz, disfrutaba con su familia y los amigos que había hecho, Yuno estaba en una posición que realmente no quería, lo que el siempre había querido era que Asta lo considerase alguien fuerte, alguien que pudiese cuidarse solo y Yuno no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia Asta…

Y por eso mismo el no era más que un trozo…de…basura.

* * *

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

**Capítulo 3: Noelle**

* * *

Mirándose al espejo nadie podría culparla por pensar que se veía increíble. Estaba vestida con las ropas plateadas de la casa Silva, su pelo que había dejado crecer un poco con los años, estaba recogido en una coleta sujetada por el broche de un águila de plata.

Lo único que faltaba era el manto de las Águilas Plateadas que había sido colocado sobre una silla y que debía ponerse antes de salir. Era un poco raro la verdad, durante años había llevado el manto de los Toros Negros, pero ahora llevaría el manto de las Águilas Plateadas. Pero ella cumpliría con su deber como nueva capitana de las Águilas Plateadas.

"¿Estás lista?" Su hermana Nebulla preguntó. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de ella.

La relación con su hermana era un poco rara, debido a lo que ocurrió en el pasado su relación nunca sería la de 2 hermanas, pero sí que podían ser amigas.

"Sí lo estoy" Noelle contestó, Nebulla recogió el manto de la silla y se lo puso sobre sus hombros.

"Debo admitir que esto es inesperado y nunca pensé que tu llegarías a lograr todo lo que has conseguido, pero sé que mamá estaría orgullosa de ti." Nebulla dijo mientras le arreglaba el manto.

Noelle sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir debido al comentario de su hermana, pero se controló y se tranquilizó. No podía llorar, no ahora, podría hacerlo una vez que la ceremonia y el banquete terminasen, pero no antes.

"No te preocupes Noelle esto no es más que una formalidad todo saldrá bien" El espíritu del agua Undine (que se había hecho más pequeña) le dijo a Noelle.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una mujer con un sombrero de bruja y un manto negro entró a la habitación.

"¡Noelle te ves increíble!" Vanessa dijo en cuanto entró.

"Por supuesto que sí ella es una Silva, siempre nos vemos increíbles." Nebulla dijo mientras echaba su pelo hacia atrás. Lo que provocó algunas risas de Undine.

"Sí, pero le falta algo." Y dicho eso Vanessa movió su varita y en el manto de Noelle empezaron a coserse múltiples águilas en vuelo.

"Así te ves incluso mejor." Vanessa sonrió orgullosa de su obra.

"Necesito un momento a solas así que salid por favor." Noelle les dijo a ambas mujeres y al espíritu, quienes compartieron una breve mirada, pero hicieron lo que se les había dicho.

Noelle volvió a contemplarse en el espejo la verdad es que Vanessa había dejado increíble el manto, pero Noelle no pudo evitar mirar hacia un armario de la habitación. Lo abrió y sacó un manto de color negro con el escudo de un toro, de ahora en adelante ya no lo llevaría, pero se aseguraría de cuidarlo. Noelle volvió a colocar el manto en el armario, lo cerró y salió de la habitación.

Fuera se encontró con Nebulla, Vanessa y Undine que habían esperado a que ella saliese y dijo.

"Vamos" Las mujeres (y el espíritu) asistieron y Vanessa se adelantó para unirse a los miembros de su orden mientras que Nebulla la acompañó a un paso más tranquilo y Undine flotó a su lado.

Al llegar a la sala de ceremonias pudo ver a los 8 capitanes de orden todos haciéndole un pasillo a excepción de Nozel que estaba al fondo de la sala con el Rey Mago Julius y al Rey de Trébol Damnatio. Detrás de los capitanes había varios de los integrantes de sus órdenes y también nobles.

Nebulla se colocó a un lado junto al resto de los miembros de las Águilas Plateadas mientras que Noelle caminó hasta el final con Undine detrás suya y se arrodilló frente a el Rey Mago que le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

"Noelle Silva, Gran Caballera Mágica estas aquí para ser nombrada capitana de la Orden de las Águilas Plateadas debido a tus numerosos logros a lo largo de tu carrera, entre ellos la recolección de las Masekis, la alianza con los habitantes del Templo submarino, la defensa del reino contra el ataque de los elfos, el asesinato del demonio Megikyura, la victoria contra uno de los berserkers del reino Pica y no olvidar las 374 estrellas conseguidas por si misma desde que comenzó a servir en la Orden de los Toros Negros." Después de que terminó de hablar Julius, le cedió la palabra a Nozel

"Noelle Silva desde que comenzaste tu carrera has luchado por tu reino, has protegido a sus gentes de los peligros y has enorgullecido a tu casa. Es para mí un honor y un placer nombrarte capitana de las Águilas Plateadas." Espero que continúes trabajando como lo has hecho hasta ahora." Nozel dijo con orgullo.

Ahora le tocaba hablar al Rey Damnatio.

"Noelle Silva no hay nada que no se haya dicho ya de tus logros, todo lo que puedo decir es que espero que la orden de las Águilas Plateadas mejore y crezca bajo tu mando de ahora en adelante y que sigas luchando por el bien de nuestro reino."

Dicho eso Noelle se levantó al mismo tiempo que su grimorio se abría y una gran cantidad de águilas hechas de agua empezaron a volar por la sala. Los nobles se sorprendieron por esto, pero no terminó ahí. Undine empezó a crecer y voló junto a las águilas mientras que más seres eran creados, dieron varias vueltas a la habitación y se reunieron en el centro donde se fusionaron en una única esfera de agua. Con la ayuda de la magia de Undine la esfera se congeló y después Noelle hizo que estallara lo que resultó en una lluvia de pequeños cristales de hielo que dejaron maravillados a los nobles y provocó una sonrisa en los miembros de los Toros Negros.

Después del espectáculo varios de los capitanes y algunos miembros de las órdenes se acercaron a ella para felicitarla.

Mimosa fue la primera que se lanzó a abrazarla con una sorprendente fuerza. "Noelle felicidades estoy tan feliz."

"Muchas gracias Mimosa." Dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

"Bien echo enana, tu madre debe estar orgullosa." Dijo Mereoleona mientras ponía su mano en su hombro. Provocando una sonrisa en Noelle.

"Tengo que hacer un cuadro para celebrar esto." Rill dijo y se alejó para pintar. Noelle solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

"Me alegro de que haya una nueva capitana ahora ya somos 3." La capitana Charlotte dijo, pero se puso nerviosa cuando la siguiente persona habló y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

"La razón de porqué es tan buena es porque yo me aseguré de que superase." El capitán Yami dijo desde detrás de Charlotte.

"¡Noelle! Estoy tan feliz lo harás genial como capitana." Kahono le dijo.

"Te has hecho más fuerte." Dijo Fuegoleón.

Julius que había estado observando las diferentes interacciones en la sala mientras hablaba con Damnatio decidió aplaudir con fuerza para llamar la atención.

"Diría que ya es hora de que pasemos al banquete, así que seguidme."

Julius camino al pasillo con Noelle y Damnatio junto a él y el resto de las personas detrás. Cuando llegaron a la sala del banquete se podía observar que todas las mesas estaban llenas de deliciosa comida.

La gente se dispersó por las mesas para hablar y Noelle empezó a buscar con la mirada a cierta persona, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, Noelle siguió buscando y cada vez que creía ver a esa persona, algún noble o miembro de alguna orden la interrumpía para hablar con ella y perdía de vista a esa persona.

Incluso recibió un "felicidades" del siempre impasible capitán del Amanecer Dorado.

Entonces cuando ya había caído la noche Noelle pudo ver un manto negro, un manto de capitán de orden cuyo propietario salió al balcón. Noelle se dirigió a paso tranquilo ya que no debía correr el problema era que al andar a ese paso cualquiera podría alcanzarla fue entonces que Noelle vio como un gordo noble se acercaba a ella, por suerte Undine estaba junto a ella, creo un pequeño charco de agua que hizo que el noble cayese de bruces contra el suelo y Undine rápidamente hizo desaparecer el charco.

"(Menos mal que nadie ha visto el charco)" Los pensamientos de Noelle se vieron interrumpidos por la risa de Mereoleona que la miraba fijamente. "(O tal vez si lo han visto)"

Noelle consiguió llegar al balcón y cerro la puerta que daba acceso a este mientras que Undine se quedaba atrás para que nadie los interrumpiese y hablo con tono duro a la persona que había estado buscando durante horas y que estaba de espaldas a ella.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no has venido a hablar conmigo o a felicitarme?"

Esa persona soltó una breve risa y se giro para estar cara a cara, él había crecido con los años gracias a un par de estirones que había dado y también era algo más musculoso.

"Lo siento, pensé que como siempre estoy ocupando mucho de tu tiempo podría dejar que esta vez otros lo ocupasen" El chico le dijo.

Pero a ella no le gusto la respuesta, se acercó a él y colocó su dedo índice sobre su nariz.

"Que te quede claro de ahora en adelante Asta la única persona que puede decidir si ocupas mucho de mi tiempo soy yo"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo tendré en cuenta y lo siento"

Ambos se callaron y compartieron una mirada.

"Felicidades" El dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Gracias" Respondió ella.

Asta se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos.

"¿Por cierto sabes que tenemos público?" Asta le dijo mirando la puerta de cristal del balcón.

"Sí" Noelle giró el cuello y pudo ver a un grupo de chicas nobles e integrantes de las ordenes con las caras pegadas al cristal, Undine también estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"(Ya me ocuparé de ella, pero antes)" Pensó Noelle y se giró para mirar a Asta.

"¿Qué te parece si les damos algo de que hablar?" Ella le dijo a Asta.

"¿Cómo qué?" Asta le pregunto al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

"Como esto" Noelle dijo, levanto sus manos para coger el rostro de Asta y le besó.

Asta se sorprendió por esto, pero rápidamente empezó a devolver el beso.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Fue lo que ambos escucharon, aunque eran incapaces de ver la expresión en las caras de las chicas.

* * *

**Como ya habréis notado este fanfic está ambientado en el futuro de la serie, por lo que ha medida que el manga vaya avanzando lo que yo escriba será desmentido (o tal vez consigo acertar algo).**

**Los berserkers que se nombran son como yo he llamado a los capitanes/generales del reino de la Pica.**

**Este capítulo sucede después del capítulo 1 pero antes del capítulo 2.**

**En este capítulo Noelle tiene 22.**

**Por cierto, Kirana Retsu en el capítulo 2 mencionaste que Asta tenía una paternidad temprana. Tal vez yo entendí mal lo que quisiste expresar, pero teniendo en cuenta que Black Clover está ambientado más o menos en la Edad Media a mí me parece que a los 25(la edad que tiene Asta y Noelle en el capítulo 2) me parece incluso tarde para tener hijos si querías decir otra cosa y yo lo entendí mal me disculpo.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

**Capítulo 4: Mimosa**

* * *

"(Sentimiento de intensa atracción hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común)" Esa es la definición de amor que Mimosa había encontrado en un libro.

Pero ella no podía evitar pensar que esa definición tal vez era incorrecta.

Cuando ella le conoció pensó que no era la gran cosa solo un chico molesto, pero cuando la salvó ella se enamoró de él. O tal vez no era amor sino admiración, de todas formas, ella intentó que él se fijara en ella. Pero ahora entendía que nunca había tenido la más mínima oportunidad.

La chica con quien él siempre estaba era increíble, fuerte y decidida. Esa chica había pasado días enteros entrenándose para poder dominar su gran cantidad de maná y lo había conseguido...Mimosa nunca podría estar a su nivel.

Mientras los veía bailar al ritmo de la música ella con su vestido blanco y el con un traje negro. Ella no había podido evitar pensar que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. "(Nunca tuve oportunidad)"

Es por eso por lo que ella estaba reflexionando sobre el amor, porque ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, pero tal vez no era amor. "(¿O tal vez sí?)"

"(¿Tal vez el amor es un sentimiento de atracción tan fuerte hacia una persona que estás dispuesta a que esa persona sea feliz de la forma que desee incluso si tú no va a estar cerca?)"

Fuese o no eso el amor, ella sentía que había perdido y eso la hacía sentir algo culpable. Acaso la chica que bailaba con él no se había esforzado más que ella, no había atravesado gran cantidad de peligros. "(Y ahora ellos han cosechado los frutos de su esfuerzo, nadie va a poder separarlos. Asta, Noelle me alegro por vosotros.)" En el rostro de Mimosa apareció una sonrisa triste.

"(¡Ya basta de compadecerte a ti misma, eres una Caballera Mágica Superior de primera clase del reino del Trébol!)" Eso era cierto ella no podía quedarse toda la fiesta observando a la pareja bailar.

Sus ojos barrieron el gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el banquete de bodas en busca de alguien con quien pudiese bailar.

Su primo Nozel estaba sentado en una de las mesas y parecía listo para atravesar al novio con varias lanzas de mercurio. "(Mejor no, él podría atacar a Asta si consigue acercarse.)"

Su primo Leo estaba bailando con una noble que parecía a punto de desmayarse por tener a su primo tan cerca. "(Pobre chica)"

Había un par de chicos de los Toros Negros que hacían una competencia de quien podía comer más con otra de sus miembros preparando más comida sin parar. "(Creo que paso)"

Había un idiota del templo submarino bailando solo, cerca de los novios y parecía estar lamentándose por algo. "(No, gracias)" Por suerte la que parecía ser su hermana lo arrastró fuera de la pista.

Su hermano Kirsch estaba rodeado de varias chicas con las que estaba coqueteando. "(Deben estar más desesperadas que yo)"

Klaus estaba conversando con algunas personas en una de las mesas. "(No voy a interrumpirlo)"

Yuno...ella no tenía nada contra él, era muy guapo, pero no era su tipo, además no tenía ganas de aguantar al espíritu del viento.

"(¿Tal vez debería sentarme con más miembros de la Rosa azul?)" Mimosa se giró para mirarlas y.… descartó la idea inmediatamente."

Todas las integrantes de la orden estaban mirando directamente, al mismo tiempo que susurraban entre ellas, a cierta pareja que también estaba bailando, aunque el hombre era claramente horrible en baile y no parecía importarle mucho mientras que la mujer estaba demasiado sonrojada y avergonzada como para poder corregirle, lo que daba como resultado un espectáculo algo bizarro. "(Es increíble que esos dos lleven años casados.)"

Mimosa estaba pensando en rendirse hasta que vio a alguien que también estaba solo, al seguir su mirada vio que observaba a una pareja que bailaba, conformada por su hermano y la esposa de este. "(Hay tengo a mi compañero de baile)"

"Capitán Langris, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?"

El capitán del Amanecer Dorado se sorprendió, por esto, pero levantó la cara para mirarla, con la duda en los ojos, lo pensó por un momento, pero al final se levantó, cogió la mano de Mimosa y juntos caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

"(Puede que no esté con quien realmente quiero estar, pero al menos pasaré un buen rato.)"

* * *

**Como podéis ver cada capítulo estará centrado en un personaje en específico.**

**Que Mimosa se ponga a bailar con Langris no quiere decir que ella lo quiere, solo baila con él porque no hay nadie más con el que bailar.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y dejad vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Yami y Carlotte**

Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el pie. Mirando hacia abajo pude ver cómo la gente corría de un lado para otro llevando diferentes cosas. Jarrones con flores eran puestas en el centro de las mesas para decorarlas, las copas de cristal eran colocadas como si fueran una pirámide y las llenaban con vino y los platos llenos de aperitivos no paraban de salir de la cocina. "(Seguro que Charmy está hay dentro.)"

Últimamente todo el mundo estaba siendo un dolor en el culo, por eso mismo se había escapado para fumarse uno o tres cigarrillos. "(Se suponía que cuando nombre al enano capitán ya no tendría que preocuparme de tener a un grupo de personas detrás mío las 24 horas del día.)"

Tuvo que alejarse del borde de la terraza cuando vio a un grupo de minions femeninas que claramente lo estaba buscando.

"(¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado, no podrían haber hecho algo más sencillo?)"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus mocosos lo encontró y empezó a caminar hacia él.

"Capitán Yami debo decir que nunca pensé que usted podría..." El mocoso no pudo continuar porque él le agarró la cabeza. "E... espere capitán seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdoooooo! Yami lo lanzó lejos, incluso logró que el mocoso llegase más allá de las vallas que delimitaban la finca.

"Lo siento transporte, pero no tengo ganas de aguantar a ninguno de vosotros hoy, sois un dolor en el culo."

Por desgracia para él, el grito de su transporte alertó a las minions, que miraron hacia la terraza en la que él se ocultaba.

"(Mierda, supongo que voy a tener que buscar otro lugar para fumar)"

* * *

Después de 15 minutos no podía creer que las minions todavía estuviesen tan cerca de él. Se había ocultado en el laberinto de setos para fumar, pero podía escuchar sus voces cerca.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido, es por el bien de la capitana." "Sí, no puede andar muy lejos." "No os preocupéis, siempre consigue escaparse de nosotras cada vez que va al cuartel, pero hoy tenemos ayuda, incluso si es la ayuda de un chico." Esto último lo dijo la líder. "Tienes razón, vamos chico busca rápido."

"(¿Como que tienen ayuda?)" Yami se aseguraría de matar a quien las estuviese ayudando.

"Entonces decís, ¿Que, si encuentro al capitán Yami, él se enfadará y podré luchar con él? eso es genial. El chico que las ayudaba dijo

"(Luego me encargaré de matar al mocoso traidor.)" Por suerte para él, otro de sus mocosos apareció.

"¿Estáis buscando al capitán?

"Sí, ¿lo has visto? La jefa de las minions le preguntó.

"No, pero lo que sí que he visto es a un grupo de idiotas fuera de la propiedad que decían algo sobre interrumpir o algo así.

"¡Qué!, no podemos permitir eso, vamos chicas lo buscaremos después esto es más importante.

"Eso quiere decir ¿qué puedo matarlos? El chico que las ayudaba preguntó.

...Las minions se miraron antes de decir. "Todos podemos matarlos." Y el grupo se marchó.

"Kekeke, capitán me debe una buena." El chico dijo y se marchó.

"Ya me encargaré de ti y del mocoso traidor más tarde." Yami dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

"(Aunque, tal vez debería hablar con ella antes de eso, incluso si dijeron que no deberíamos vernos.)" "Pero será cuando me acabe el cigarrillo."

* * *

"(Ella estaba lista, ella estaba lista...¡No, no estaba lista! ¿Porque nadie ha detenido todo esto acaso no veían lo nerviosa que estaba?" Cierto nadie la estaba viendo en este momento ya que habían salido porque ella se lo había pedido.

"Necesito un momento a solas". Era lo que les había dicho.

"Tranquilízate Charlotte, has estado esperando esto por años, no puedes tirarlo todo por la ventana solo porque te está dando un ataque de pánico" Su reflejo en el espejo empezó a hablarle, se estaba volviendo loca.

"Hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida y vas a llorar de alegría, pero no antes de que de que este atado de por vida a ti, no queremos que se vaya el maquillaje" El reflejo seguía hablándole.

"¡Ya lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa y si de repente decide que ya no quiere casarse conmigo, y si empieza a llover y si empieza una invasión!" Ella le gritó al espejo.

"No va a pasar nada de eso, tenemos a los capitanes de orden aquí si intenta escapar lo retendrán hasta que nos hayan casado." El espejo le aseguro.

"¿Con quién hablas?" Una voz dijo desde el balcón.

"¡Con nadie!" Ella y el reflejo respondieron, pero Charlotte reconoció la voz y rápidamente creo un muro de zarzas y rosas.

"Hey oye" El propietario de la voz dijo.

"Qué haces aquí, no podemos vernos, traerá mala suerte" Ella le dijo.

"Ya lo sé, pero pensé que necesitarías alguien que te escuchase, princesa Tsun"tsun" Él le dijo.

"Estoy bien, no hay ningún problema, márchate" Ella no podía verlo en este momento estaba demasiado nerviosa.

"¿De verdad?" El preguntó sin creérselo.

"Sí" Ella contestó y el guardo silencio.

Charlotte decidió decir la verdad cuando el silencio fue demasiado para ella.

"La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, durante años yo viví con mi maldición pensando que sería lo bastante fuerte como para superarla por mi misma. Pero no pude lograrlo, la maldición empezó a envolver la ciudad y a las personas…entonces llegaste tú y la maldición se deshizo. Después de eso no podía evitar actuar como una niña alrededor tuyo, ahora que lo pienso era una tontería. Me alegro de haberte conocido Yami Sukehiro y de haberme enamorado de ti.

… Yami no dijo nada.

"La verdad es que me ha sentado bien decirte todo esto, ahora estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias"

…

"Sabes, voy a quitar el muro, lo de la mala suerte no es más que una tonta superstición" El muro empezó a deshacerse. "Y tú… **¡eres un hijo de pu…!**" Cuando el muro se deshizo Charlotte pudo ver que no había nadie en el balcón, pero no pudo continuar ya que vio cómo un cigarrillo cayó desde arriba y escuchó una voz.

Yami se había subido al techo e iba a marcharse hasta que Charlotte volvió a hablar y se quedó paralizado por sus palabras.

"Mi…mierda, tengo que admitir qu…que no esperaba na…nada de eso" Por suerte para él Charlotte no podía oírle… ¿O tal vez sí?

En la habitación, Charlotte se tapaba la boca con la mano para evitar reírse de la reacción de Yami.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y dejad vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del manga, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una cita horrible**

Sekre, no podía creer cómo había aceptado esto, como era posible que Lumiere la convenciese para hacer algo tan estúpido, ella no debería haber permitido que el príncipe continuase con su plan.

Pero aquí estaba ella, vestida con ropas de pobre que olían mal, con una capucha para ocultarse y sin zapatos. Lumiere estaba igual, sus ropas de gran valor habían sido sustituidas por unos simples camiseta y pantalones y una capa con capucha llenos de parches, que había robado a un empleado del castillo y su grimorio de cuatro hojas había sido dejado en su escritorio.

Si un grimorio como ese fuese visto causaría mucho caos entre la gente, por suerte Sekre si llevaba su grimorio ya que solo tenía un típico trébol de tres hojas.

Las gentes del castillo pensaban que Lumiere estaba haciendo una visita a una fortaleza en la frontera como parte de su deber como príncipe. Pero en realidad estaba con ella en el mercado de la capital, un lugar donde el príncipe heredero no debería estar.

La razón de porqué estaba aquí era simple, Lumiere quería saber si había algo interesante en el mercado de los pobres, un objeto extraño o algo. Pero por ahora todo lo que habían conseguido era que una anciana les zarandeara un pescado podrido delante de sus caras.

Cuando ella fue elegida para ser la ayudante del príncipe heredero, nunca esperó algo como esto, pensaba que se pasaría horas de pie con la espalda recta o llevando papeles de un lado para otro. Pero lo que ella había conseguido era casi perder las cejas en una explosión, que varios mechones de su pelo se quemasen y un tomatazo en la cara de parte de una de las acosadoras del príncipe, y todo eso solo está semana.

Sin embargo tenía que admitir que era divertido pasar tiempo con la princesa Tetia, cuando ella venía al taller del príncipe, ella era muy amable y siempre le regalaba magdalenas por según ella soportar a su hermano. Se suponía que ser la ayudante del príncipe era un honor, o eso era lo que su padre le había dicho cuando fue elegida para el trabajo.

Pero después de dos horas de caminar por la capital sin zapatos, tres intentos de atraco y acabar llena de barro gracias a un grupo de niños, estaba cansada y quería darse un largo baño.

Mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos, el príncipe vio algo interesante, se separó de ella dejándola sola y ella estaba perdida.

-(¿Dónde puede estar?)- Sekre miró a través de las calles pero no encontró nada.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí- Sekre vio como un hombre grande salió de un callejón con un tipo detrás de él.

estás perdida señorita?- El tipo preguntó con burla.

-No, no estoy perdida, si me disculpan tengo que irme- Sekre les dijo pero cuando se giró para marcharse un tipo se puso frente a ella.

-No te preocupes pequeña, nosotros podemos ayudarte.- El hombre grande dijo.

-No necesito ayuda.- Ella respondió, pero no tenía ninguna salida.

-Estoy seguro de que di vienes con nosotros te divertirás un rato- El tipo grande volvió hablar.

Sekre no estaba de humor para esto, el día ya había sido lo bastante malo como para que ahora le pasase esto.

-Jovencita tú vas a venir con nos... Pero el hombre fue interrumpido cuando una gran cantidad de poder mágico empezó a emanar de Sekre. Como todos los nobles Sekre había nacido con un inmenso poder mágico, incluso si su magia no parecía poder usarse para atacar.

-Sabéis, el día ya ha sido lo bastante malo como para que ahora vengáis vosotros, habéis conseguido lo que él no, ahora sufrido las consecuencias- Sekre les dijo furiosa mientras su grimorio se abría.

Cuando el hombre grande intentó decir algo, su boca se cerró al instante mordiendo su lengua en el proceso, si no conseguía abrirla pronto su lengua sería cortada por sus propios dientes. Los tipos que iban con el sacaron sus grimorios pero estos no se abrieron, impidiendo que ellos pudiesen usar su magia en su máximo potencial, aun así intentaron atacar. Pero Sekre actuó rápido y usando su magia sello sus labios y nariz, por lo que se distrajeron cuando se sorprendieron de no poder hablar, cancelando la magia que habían intentado a usar y pronto empezaron a notar la falta de aire.

Sekre observó su obra y después se alejó, ella quería encontrar al príncipe y volver al castillo para darse un muy necesario baño. Por suerte para ella fue el príncipe quien la encontró.

-Sekre, por fin te encuentro- Él le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial, ¿podemos volver ya?- El tono de Sekre era duro y frío.

El príncipe se sorprendió por el tono pero no le dio importancia y volvió a hablar. -Si, claro pero an...- Pero Lumiere no pudo continuar porque Sekre lo agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrar lo al castillo.

* * *

Más tarde en la noche Sekre se estaba dando un baño de burbujas, después del día que había tenido, ella estaba cansada y necesitaba estar alejada del príncipe. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que alguien llamase a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Sekre dijo.

-Soy yo Lumiere- La voz vino desde fuera.

-(¿Que hace el aquí?)- Sekre de preguntaba

-¿Necesita algo su majestad?- Ella le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿puedes salir un momento?- El príncipe preguntó desde fuera.

-(¿Qué es lo que querrá?). Sekre pensó en ignorarlo, pero él era el príncipe y tenía que obedecerle. Así que ella salió de la bañera y agarró una toalla para cubrirse.

Lumiere se quedó mudo cuando Sekre salió con el pelo mojado, con solo una toalla y aparto la vista.

-Creo, que será mejor que vuelva en otro momento- Lumiere dijo pero Sekre habló.

-Ya he salido su majestad, dígame que necesita.- Lumiere se dio cuenta de que Sekre usó el mismo tono que antes pero habló.

-Bueno, quería darte esto.- Lumiere sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una pulsera hecha de cristales y se lo entregó a una Sekre sorprendida.

-Esta es la razón por la que me alejé, siento haberte causado problemas.- Lumiere se disculpó.

Sekre se mantuvo en silencio pero al final habló. -Muchas gracias su majestad, ¿necesita algo más?- El tono en la voz de Sekre se había suavizado un poco.

-No, nada más- Lumiere dijo un poco nervioso.

-Entonces si me disculpa, continuaré con mi baño.- Y Sekre cerró la puerta.

Sekre se dirigió al baño y dejo la pulsera en el tocador, ella no lo había perdonado solo porque le regalaste algo bonito, ni mucho menos, pero estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Lumiere se había quedado aguantando la respiración, hasta que soltó un suspiro y pensó. -(La he cagado a lo grande)-

-¡Sí!- Una voz le sorprendió desde atrás.

Lumiere se sobresaltó y giró su cuello para ver a su hermana Tetia a su lado.

-Sabes hermano, puede que en lo que respecta a herramientas mágicas seas un genio, pero en lo que respecta a las mujeres eres un idiota.- Y sin decir más Tetia se marchó.

-Espera, ¿qué quiere decir?, ¡Tetia!- Y Lumiere fue detrás de su hermana para intentar hablar con ella.

* * *

**Cientos de años después **

-(Soy un idiota, Tetia tenía razón)- Lumiere sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía y solo era capaz de ver a Sekre que estaba llorando y diciéndole algo pero él era incapaz de escuchar nada.

-(La he hecho llorar, realmente me merezco esto)- La consciencia de Lumiere se desvanecía poco a poco.

-(No es justo, me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más con ella, solo un poco más, lo siento... Sekre)- Y el príncipe Lumiere, primer Rey Mago murió. Dejando a una pobre mujer llorando donde antes había estado su cuerpo.

* * *

**Esta pareja necesita un poco de atención, por lo que aquí tenéis este capítulo sobre ellos.**

**He estado pensando en pasar los capítulos de Dorothy, Rill y Kaiser a otro fanfic y usar este solo para capítulos de romance, mientras que en el otro se ira contando la historia de diferentes personajes. Por favor decidme lo que opináis sobre eso.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene alguno spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "….."**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La chica**

_**Querida hermana Lilly espero que todos estéis bien, con esta carta os envío mi paga.**_

_**Estos últimos días he estado haciendo muchas misiones así que será más cantidad, también tengo una sorpresa, dentro de unos días iré allí para visitaros, será la primera vez que esté allí desde que me hice caballero mágico.**_

_**Así que estoy deseando veros a todos, estoy seguro de que los enanos habrán crecido mucho y llevaré algunos regalos de la ciudad.**_

_**A casi se me olvida iré con una amiga.**_

_**Adiós, os quiere mucho Asta. **_

-(Qué gran noticia, los pequeños se alegrarán de ver a Asta)- Lilly pensó dejando la carta en la mesa mientras preparaba la comida.

Pero...cuando Lilly estaba probando el caldo fue cuando su cerebro registró dos importantes palabras.

-(¡¿Una amiga?!)- Lilly dejo caer el cucharón, se giró hacia la mesa, cogió la carta y busco algo que estaba segura, que era imposible.

Pero no había sido su imaginación en la carta ponía 'iré con una amiga'.

-(iré con una amiga, iré con una amiga, iré con una amiga, iré con una amiga)- Eso era lo que repetía el cerebro de Lilly una y otra vez.

-(Tengo que avisar al padre)- Y Lilly corrió fuera de la iglesia donde el padre y los niños se estaban ocupando de cuidar el huerto.

-¡Emergencia, código rojo, código rojo!- Lilly grito cuando se acercó a ellos. Los gritos provocaron que los niños se mirasen a verla y que el padre se diese un golpe con la azada en la pierna.

-¡aaaaaaaaah!- Grito el padre cayendo al suelo y agarrándose la pierna.

-¿Qué pasa?- Uno de los niños preguntó. Mientras otro ayudaba a levantarse al padre.

-¡Hasta va a venir a visitarnos!- Ella les anunció.

-¿Y por qué eso es un problema?- El padre preguntó recuperándose del golpe.

-Va a traer una chica- Ella les dijo.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron petrificados, eso no era posible, ¿verdad?, Asta jamás podría traer una chica a la iglesia.

-E.…eso no es posible.- Colt dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Lo pone en la carta que ha mandado con su paga.- Lilly les enseño la carta y todos la leyeron.

-¿Y si lo ha escrito mal y quería decir un chico?- Colt pregunto.

-No, yo enseñe a Asta y Yuno a escribir y leer, y así es como Asta escribe chica.- La hermana Lilly aseguró.

-¿Y cómo creéis que será?- Uno de los niños preguntó.

-Yo creo que medirá 10 metros.- Uno de ellos dijo.

-Y que con sus gritos puede destruir montañas.- Otro añadió.

-Yo digo que puede crear dragones para atacar.- Colt dijo.

Y así empezó una discusión entre los niños sobre cómo sería la chica que Asta traería, mientras Lilly y el padre temían lo peor.

* * *

Unos días después todos estaban frente a la iglesia esperando la llegada de Asta y la chica que traería, sin poder calmar sus nervios.

Fue entonces que a varios metros de la iglesia se abrió una especie de círculo mágico del que salió Asta empezó a intentar sacar a alguien de allí.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien- Asta dijo.

-No, me niego- Una voz femenina dijo.

-Pero dijiste que vendrías- Asta le dijo.

-Sí, y ahora he decidido que no.- La voz femenina volvió a hablar.

podéis daros prisa?, me cuesta mantener el portal- Una voz desconocida dijo.

Después de un par de minutos de discusión Asta logró sacar a la persona, el círculo se cerró rápidamente y los habitantes de la iglesia se quedaron conmocionados cuando vieron a la chica.

Era una chica muy guapa, de cabello plateado, algo baja y que vestía con el mismo manto que Asta.

-Enanos- Asta gritó y los pequeños se lanzaron encima suya mientras que la chica se quedaba mirando.

-Hola, soy Lilly, es un placer conocerte- Ella le dijo cuando se acercó a presentarse a la chica.

-Y.…yo soy Noelle Silva, también es un placer conocerla, Asta habla mucho de usted y de los pequeños. La chica se presentó.

El padre por otro lado se lanzó a abrazar a Asta y le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Aunque Asta no sabía porque le decía esto, el abrazo al padre con los niños todavía subidos encima de él.

La hermana Lilly le mandó una mirada al padre, que era la señal para poner en marcha su plan.

-¿Asta, puedes ayudarme con una cosa, es bastante pesada, pero tu podrás levantarla sin problemas?- El padre le dijo después de deshacer el abrazo.

-Eh, claro, ¿Noelle vienes?- Hasta pregunto, pero fue contestado por la hermana Lilly.

-¿Qué tal si ella viene conmigo? Lilly preguntó, a lo que la chica aceptó.

"¿En qué necesita ayuda?" Noelle preguntó, ella no quería hacer tareas de plebeyos, pero ya que era la familia de Asta les ayudaría.

"Tengo que recoger las sábanas" Ella le dijo y empezaron a caminar al tendedero.

"Sabes eres una chica muy guapa" Lilly le dijo a Noelle mientras recogían las sabanas y esta se sonrojó.

"Gra…gracias" Noelle no había visto venir eso.

"Entonces Noelle, ¿Por qué decidiste ser caballera mágica?" Lilly le preguntó.

"Porque quería ser más fuerte" Ella contestó orgullosa, sin darse cuenta de que la hermana Lilly anotaba eso en una libreta.

"Ya veo, y dime ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?" Ella volvió a preguntar.

"Eh, bueno son las rosas "Ella contestó mientras plegaba una manta.

Lilly apuntó eso en la libreta "¿Y tienes familia?"

"Sí, pero no hablo mucho con ellos" Noelle contestó.

"(No invitar a su familia)" Lilly apuntó en la libreta.

"¿Tienes amigas en el escuadrón?" Ella preguntó cogiendo la funda de una sábana.

"Bueno, esta Vanessa, que me ayudó a controlar mi magia e hizo mis ropas nuevas y las de los demás, Charmy que cocina muy bien y mi prima Mimosa, está en otro escuadrón pero nos llevamos bien" Ella dijo dejando las sabanas en una canasta.

"(Ya tenemos damas de honor, cocinera y costurera)" Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lilly cuando terminó de apuntar. "Voy a servir la comida, ¿qué tal si vas a visar a los demás?"

"De acuerdo" Noelle se fue a buscar a Asta y a los demás mientras que la hermana Lilly guardaba la libreta en un lugar seguro.

"Y aquí está" Asta dejo en el suelo varios sacos muy pesados pero que él los había llevado con facilidad.

"Vaya, mira quien está aquí" Una voz dijo.

Era uno de los chicos de la aldea, el se había presentado a la selección pero había sido rechazado, detrás suya tenía a varias personas.

"Parece que lo han echado, normal no tiene nada de magia" Uno de ellos dijo.

Pero Asta decidió ignorarlos y se dirigió de vuelta a la iglesia.

"Oye, adonde crees que vas" Uno de ellos se puso delante de este, pero Asta se hizo un lado y volvió a caminar hasta que puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" Pregunto Asta, reconociendo por primera vez su existencia.

"No creas que porque tuviste la suerte de ser elegido eres mejor que nosotros"

Asta estaba a punto de contestarle pero una voz femenina llamó su nombre. "Asta" La propietaria de la voz llegó al lugar donde estaban y al verla todo se olvidaron de Asta.

"Hola guapa, yo soy Robert ¿y tú?" Le pregunto cogiendo su mano para besarla pero la chica le apartó y dijo.

"Fuera de tus posibilidades, sucio plebeyo" Entonces la chica dejó que su poder mágico se hiciese presente, lo que aterró a todos ellos.

La chica levantó su mano que sostenía una varita y dijo "**Kairyū no Hōkō**" y todos ellos fueron lanzados varios kilómetros fuera de la aldea.

"Creo que te has pasado" Dijo Asta

"Tonterías, venga la cena ya está hecha" Dijo Noelle y agarró su mano pata empezar a arrastrarlo.

La cena fue sin incidentes, Asta Noelle entretuvieron a los niños con sus historias mientras que el padre y Lilly sonreían.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse el padre y Lilly apartaron a Asta.

"Solo será un momento" El padre le aseguró a Noelle

"Asta, ella es una gran chica asegúrate de cuidarla" La hermana Lilly le pidió.

"Asta, no la dejes escapar, nunca, entendido" El padre dijo asustando por primera vez a Asta.

Y después de eso ambos se despidieron y se metieron a un portal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios años después Nozel jamás sabría porque no fue invitado a la boda de su hermana.

* * *

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


End file.
